Funds are requested to provide a base level of support for the Pasteurellaceae 2005 conference that will be co-sponsored by the International Pasteurellaceae Society (IPS) and the American Society for Microbiology. The IPS is an informal group of scientists who every 3 to 5 years organize an international meeting of the Pasteurellaceae community with the following objectives: 1. Promote Information exchange among scientists interested in the family Pasteurellaceae, which includes the obligate human pathogens Haemophilus influenzae, H. parainfluenzae, H. ducreyi and Actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans as well as the veterinary pathogens A. pleuropneumoniae, A. suis, Mannheimia haemolytica, H. sommnus, and Pasteurella multocida. 2. Foster interaction and collaboration between academicians and their colleagues in the private sector, between individuals who are engaged in basic and clinical studies, and between scientists who study these related human and animal pathogens. It is our belief that this conference represents "One science for the benefit of animal and human health." By bringing together a diverse group of researchers, this conference will enhance our understanding of these unique mucosal pathogens. 3. Provide a forum for new investigators (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and young investigators) to "network" with more established investigators. There is no other meeting open to the international community that focuses on this physiologically unique group of obligate mucosal pathogens. Careful thought has been given to the choice of site and design of the program so that the participants will be able to enjoy the type of opportunities for informal discussions and interaction that are characteristic of smaller meetings such as the Gordon Conferences. In addition to oral and poster presentations, we are planning several activities, such as discussion for charting the next challenges and "Meet the Speaker Lunches" for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. These 2 activities will assure that all of our conference goals are met.